On The Wings of Akatosh
by Shadowbolt500
Summary: Azurela discovers that she is not just a half-elf but the daughter of one of the Divines itself and the dragons are returning at the same time. What could possibly happen read to find out. ***Rated M for Language and other Future Chapters*** :)
1. The Return

**Return Ch. 1**

* * *

"Alduin" said Akatosh as the great keeper of time stood looking over Nirn in his realm of Aetherius.

"So you have decided to return after all these centuries to finish your work."

"Fos los trun bormah dreh hi ni laan hin kul wah geblaan kroson hi wahlaan mok fah?"

Akatosh growled at this

"I created you to govern your brothers and sisters not conquer them and then the rest of Nirn."

"Mu los hin kiir mu qaariv wah mu'ul fah mu los rah! "

Akatosh sighs

"Have you finally gone mad in your exile son. I had hoped it would have given you some clarity as to your actions."

"Zu'u lost bormah Zu'u lost eim dii vahzah mahtiid ol faal Rah do pah Dovah ahrk duaan do Lein! "

"Enough Alduin as long as I still hold breath time will still flow and you will never devour Mundus! "

As Akatosh shouted this Alduins shape flickered in front of Akatosh revealing red scales throughout his body.

"What happened to you during your exile?" Questioned Akatosh

" wuth gein do nil mindrus dii staad do rah dahral ahrk bolaav zey suleyk wah genel dii mahtiid. "

Hearing this Akatosh flew slower as if shocked to hear this.

"That's right father the End of Time is nearer than you think."

After saying this the silhouette of Alduin flew of towards Nirn and his roar was heard as he entered the realm.

"Not before your end my son."

And then Akatosh roared throughout time itself.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of On The Wings of Akatosh**


	2. Azurela

**Azurela Chapter 2**

* * *

A crash of thunder was heard above the crash of waves against the flimsy ship harder and harder encouraging it more and more to fall apart.

"I should have listen to that fat bosmer!" Thought Azurela as she was holding onto the wooden mast at front of the ship.

2 weeks ago the half-elf decided to hire the ship to take her to Skyrim from the Summerset Isles at the request of her father. When she asked why her father said its because both he and her mother have taught them everything they know and it was time for her to know how the real world works.

"Thanks dad I've been in the real world for not even a month and now I'm gonna drown can things get any worse?" She yelled

As she said that a giant wave arose in front of the ship and started to crash down upon her.

"Oh shit" she said and then the wave struck the boat with all it's might tearing it apart at the hinges.

Azurela fell into the Sea of Ghost and was about to join the other lost souls taken by the sea. Then before she lost consciousness she saw a shadow rush towards her and picked her up with what appeared to be large claws and then she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2 for On The Wings of Akatosh stay tuned for the next installment

Yours Truly

Shadowbolt500 


	3. The Tower of Time

**Ch. 3 The Tower of Nirn**

* * *

"Awaken my child" said a voice in the darkness.

Azurela slowly opened her eyes to the voice and when they were fully opened she realized she was alone.

The room she was in was a large circle filled with a map of skyrim on the wall, a chandelier above her and 7 doors spread throughout the room.

"Hello is anyone here?" she called and her voice echoed throughout the room .

Nothing answered her.

" I guess not."

She walked to the center of the room and looked at the 3 doors to her left.

"Let's see" she pointed to the middle door.

" Eenie" she moved her finger to the right "Meenie" she moved it to the door on the left "Minee" then back to the middle "Mo"

She approached the door took a breath and then opened it.

Inside the door was a woman lying down inside a glass case.

!" screamed Azurela as she ran towards the woman . She reached the case allowing her to get a good look at the woman. And what she saw astounded her.

She had long auburn hair with that curled over the left side of her face. Her body was long and slender and curved like an hourglass that complemented the white dress she was wearing. Her face had a calmness to it as if she had been sleeping for many years after even more years of adventures. But it wasn't her face or her body that left her so speechless it was her ears they were long wide and pointed out to the side like hers.

For you see that was another reason Azurela left the isles. Every elf is born with pointy ears that go up past the brow but Azurela' to the side. She didn't know why she was born like this but it didn't matter because she was still shunned for it and wasn't accepted by her Altmer or Nord brethren. So she decided to travel to find out why she was born this way. And this woman might know why.

As Azuerla was ogling the woman she started to notice the room grew a little bit hotter not accounting for herself and the woman. So she turned around and saw a knew presence has entered.

It was a dragon made completely out of fire.

"Hello Azurela." Spoke the dragon but his lips didn't move when she spoke it was as if it's voice was being projected into her mind.

" How do you know my name?" asked Azurela trying not to sound afraid in front of the fiery dragon.

The dragon seemed to smile at this. "Tis a fathers job to know such things about his daughter." He spoke.

Azurela stood there confused on whether she should on whether she should laugh at or believe the beings words. She picked the latter .

"Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed so hard she thought she might have broken something.

When she recovered from her outburst she looked up and saw the dragon looking down upon her clearly upset at her.

"Wait your serious ." she said "I know who my father is and he's not a dragon."

"Your right but your also wrong." He then folded his wings onto himself and bowed his head. A bright flash was emitted from him blinding Azurela. When her vision returned there stood her father Nord and everything.

"Believe me now." Said her father.

Azurela fell to her knees and barely managed to stay conciseness due to the pure shock of the moment true. " she gasped

"It's true." He confirmed

"Does mother know?" asked Azurela

"She knew from the moment you were born." said Akatosh

Azurela looked up at her father

" How?" Akatosh smiled at her and moved the hair away from his ears revealing that they two were like hers.

"These ears are the mark of my children."

Hearing this Azurela turns towards the woman.

" So this woman is my sister?" she asks.

Akatosh places a hand on her shoulder and leads her out of the room.

" We'll talk about that later come let me give you the 5 septim tour ."

She lets him lead her out of the room but not before taking one final glance at the woman.

"So where are we exactly?" she asks.

Akatosh smiles "We are inside the Tower of Nirn my home." He waves his hand towards the doors "This level is called the Atrium of Heroines for in each of these rooms lies a Heroine from a certain century to be specific the 3rd century of the 4 th age."

" That's this century" says Azurela still mystified by what's happening.

As "But it goes beyond just this world the tower also take heroes and Heroines from all every Nirn throughout creation."

"But what about the people taken what happens to them?" asks Azurela

"Nothing until their summoned then they are summoned here until we choose to return them to their world at the exact time they were taken. Or if they wish it they can stay here."

"But let's not worry about that now it's time you rest after all you just survived a ship sinking. Let me take you to your room."

Akatosh snapped his fingers consuming them both in a flash of light and when it disappeared they were in a whole other room.

This one was had a queen sized bed, bookshelves display cases and all the necessities for a room fit for a queen.

" This is where you'll be staying. We'll then pleasant dreams Azurela I'll see you tomorrow." said Akatosh as he headed for the exit .

"Father" called out Azurela

Akatosh turned toward his daughter "Yes Azurela?"

"Who was that woman in the glass case?" she asked.

Akatosh smiled "Her name is Evelyn." and with that he left and closed the door behind him.

Azurela turned towards her new wardrobe and picked out an evening dress changed and fell onto the bed.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Evelyn" she breathed and then fell asleep.

And as her eyes closed another pair opened .

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 sorry it took so long but stay tuned for chapter 4 is on its way - Shadowbolt500**


	4. Awakening

**Awakening**

* * *

**Evealyn's Pov**

Evealyn woke up gasping for air . She didn't know where she was or how she got here. All she knew was if she didn't get out from under what felt like a glass pane she will die.

She started to bang and bash on the pane hoping to dislodge it but all she managed to do was make herself lose more air. Knowing she was out of options Evealyn took a deep breath muttered a prayer to her father and shouted.

"Fus Ro Da!"

Lucky for her shouting in such a close space didn't kill her but it did knock her out.

**Akatosh's POV**

"Father help me"

"Evealyn!" yelled Akatosh as he sat up in his bed halfway in between transformations.

Akatosh calmed himself and scanned the tower for signs of life. Everything was normal up until he reached Evealyns room. He sensed someone's life force and it was fading fastjumped out of his bed turning into his divine form as he jumped out his window in his true form.

He dived down the side of the tower head first until he reached Evaleyn's window. He charged the window breaking both it and most of the wall as he did so.

He shrunk down as he landed down in front of the warped but intact case of his daughter from another world. He brought his head to the warped pane and whispered .

"Bo Vuld Vognun"

The shout consumed the pane in light briefly and then it vanished. Akatosh lowered his snout to his daughter and breathed. As he breathed his daughter started to as well. Akatosh sighed in relief and transformed back into a human. He then her picked up from the case and left the room.

He closed and locked the door behind him. He closed his eyes whispered a spell than opened the door again. Instead of it being the glass case room it was instead a room exactly like Azurela's room. He placed Evealyn on her bed and than proceeded back to his chambers.

Akatosh sat on a chair on his room and pondered the awakening of Evealyn for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Hey guys short chapter today expect a more lengthier chapter soon **

**Yours truly -**

**Shadowbolt500**


	5. Shadows

**Ch. 5 Shadows**

* * *

Azurela's POV

I was surrounded by shadows. The darkness around me was so thick I couldn't even see an inch in front of me. Then I heard a deep grumbling growl coming from behind me closer and closer.

I instinctively grabbed for my sword.

"Wait I don't have a sword?" I think.

But as i place my hand on my left side as if I were grabing a blade I feel a hilt . The growling grew louder and louder then even closer as if the beast were right above me breathing down my beck.

The fear of the shadow beast grew too much for me so I ripped the blade out of sheath and struck the bast behind me in a huge arcing motion. As my blade struck the shadows a bright flash of light erupted from by blade illuminating it momentarily but long enough to see giant wings, a serpentine neck, a snakelike tongue and completely made of fire and shadow.

"Great a fucking dragon!" I think.

I sensed the dragon starting to move but the I started to sense more of them a lot more and they were all coming towards this darkness!" I shouted at the top of my long. As those words left my lips the darkness blew away in a burst of blinding light and a hundred dragons screamed in pain . I looked around to see where I was but all I could see were more of those dragons everywhere I looked shadow dragons.

I started to pant in terror and I brought my sword in front of me to defend myself. The dragons started to laugh together sensing my fear. Then they all flew into the air still laughing their unbearable laugh. Then suddenly they collided in the air creating a giant cloud of billowing darkness creating a shock wave so powerful it threw me off my feet and what seemed like a mile behind me.

As I started to pick my self up I noticed I was once again alone in the darkness.

I started to whimper in fear again afraid I would hear the dragons laughter again. Then I turned around and there it was the shadows dragons face only a thousand times larger and a thousand times more darker.

"Goodbye Dovahkin" it spoke with a deep rumbling voice.

It roared and charged me with its maw ready to devouer me .

I screamed and I prayed. I prayed to my father, my mother and to everything I new. As the end drew nearer and as the dragons fire grew hotter my scream grew louder.

" Azurela " I hear a voice cry in the distance and then I wake up.

As my eyes slowly open I see my fathers face looking at me as he shakes me awake looking understandably concerned.

"There we are. " he says gently "At a girl everything's all right it was just a dream."

He sits me up hands me a glass of water and sits on my bed patiently waiting for me to finish my drink and collect myself.

"You okay?" he asks

"I'm fine." I say which is true though I am still shaken from the dream though I wasn't going to admit it.

He smiles and stands up.

"Good because there's someone I want you to meet once your dressed of course."

He then leaves and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked Chapter 5 because there's more to come stay tuned for the next chapter **

**Yours Truly**

**- Shadowbolt500**


	6. Destiny

**Destiny**

* * *

**Azurela's POV**

Once I completely recovered from my dream I walked over to a nearby wardrobe and picked out a simple green dress. She then walked over to a nearby mirror to clean herself up a bit before she met her father. As she looked herself in the mirror she noticed something amiss with herself.

Normally she had green eyes and brown hair but now her eyes have taken on a more golden hue and now her hair has turned to an auburn color.

" What the hell is happening to me?" I whisper to myself.

"You have accepted yourself as a daughter of Akatosh." said a calm voice from behind me.

I looked into the mirror wondering where the voice came from but I only saw myself. Then I felt a soft hand being placed on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid that won't work love." she whispered into my ear. I then felt soft lips being placed upon my neck. I immediately turned around and I saw a woman eyes and brown hair.

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn curtsied

"The one and only sweetheart." she said with a wink at the end. "So you ready yet."

"Yeah I guess."

"All right then let's go." she said playfully as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room giggling all the way.

Once we left my room a flash of light consumed us and we soon found ourselves in what appeared to be fathers study. It was a large room filled with books flying around the room, a giant diamond chandelier and with a large oval table in the middle of the room. But the thing that really took my breath away was that all around us seemed to be all of creation slowly turning before us.

At the head of the table in full fiery dragon form was Akatosh.

"Ah Azurela I see you've officially met Evelyn. That's good it means we can get to the matter at hand."

He then raised both of his wings into the air changing the entire scenery of the room. All of a sudden they were transported above a mountain range being mined by what seemed to be Nords .

"Thousands of centuries ago mortals did not rule Tamriel for they were slaves to the dragons."

Then a thousand dragons roar in the distance and slowly they descend causing the Nords to cower in fear and pick up their pace with their mining.

"But every being on all of Tamriel was ruled by one being. " Akatosh than sighed in dismay "One of my children. Alduin ."

As he spoke his name a thunderous roar was sounded throughout the room followed the dropping of meteors upon the helpless Nords riding the land of a life save the dragons. Than landing on a mountain top above all of Tamriel was a dragon with scales of pure midnight . The dragon then looked up at us and laughed a horrendous laugh that was the same as the one from my dream.

I gasped in fear and started to breath heavily as I hear the laugh.

Evelyn put one of her hands on my shoulder and looked at me concerned .

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and the turned to Evelyn " Yeah I'm fine."

We both then turned back towards Akatosh and nodded for him to continue .

"Alduin portrayed himself as a god over all dragons proclaiming to be my First-Born. His rule over Tamriel spawned many cults over all of Tamriel but it eventually caused a rebellion against him."

A loud war cry was heard across the scene followed by a charge of the races of Tamriel colliding with their dragon overlords .

"Thus the Dragon Wars began and together the Nords of Skyrim Led by Masters of The Voice the Tongues exiled Alduin into the Void itself ."

As he said this 3 Nords charged Alduin and shouted at the flying Wyrm causing him to fall back to Nirn. After many attempts at killing him an old man stepped forward raised a scroll spoke a chant that consumed Alduin and after a final roar made him disappear.

The scenery than returned back to its original state of Nirn slowly turned.

"Which brings us today. A few days ago I felt a disturbance in the flow of time. Later on I was visited by Alduin himself but he seemed changed. He seemed more powerful which he claimed came from the Old Ones of the Void themselves."

"Will we be able to stop him Father?" asked Evelyn

Akatosh smiled "Of course Evelyn with the aid of the Tower and Azurela we will stop him ."

Azurela looked at Akatosh confused .

" How can I help? " I asked " I understand Evelyn and those in the Tower but where do I fit in ."

Evelyn smiled at me and chuckled then faced Akatosh.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"I was getting to that " he said

" Getting to what?" I asked anxious and confused .

"Though Evelyn and a few others in the Tower are of dragon blood they are not of my blood." he said matter of factly

"You don't mean? " I said suddenly realizing what he meant

"I do." he responded

"But I can't be "

" Your my daughter Azurela . You are."

"But it just can't be."

"Face it love. " said Evelyn "You . Are . The Dragonborn."

* * *

**Thus the Destiny of the child of Akatosh is revealed will she accept her place as the Dragonborn or will she run away from her destiny find out in the next installment of On The Wings of Akatosh.**

**Yours Truly**

**- Shadowbolt500**


End file.
